J-Stars Victory Vs Plus
by AnimeFreak213
Summary: A crossover of every anime of Shonen Jump, Dengeki Bunko, Sunday VS Magazine, & Heroes Phantasia as well. Not all characters will be there Check the First Chapter to Know which series will be there.
1. Characters Readers Choice

I let the Reader decide of the 6 Main Characters for this story  
just pick a anime on this list below and the rest of the character will be in it  
but not has maid probably sub and 1 shot appearance

 **JUMP**

Medaka Box  
Naruto  
Assassination Classroom  
Beelzebub  
One Piece  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
Rurouni Kenshin  
Dragon Ball  
Bleach  
Hunter x Hunter  
Toriko  
Gintama  
Saint Seiya  
YuYu Hakusho  
Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan  
To Love-Ru  
Black Cat  
DGray-man  
Blue Exorcist  
Rosario + Vampire  
My Hero Academia  
Claymore  
Nurarihyon no Mago  
Soul Hunter  
Tokyo Ghoul  
One Punch Man  
Hell Teacher Nube  
Neuro: Supernatural Detective  
Muhyo to Rouji no Mahouritsu Soudan Jimusho

 **Dengeki** **Bunko  
** Sword Art Online  
Accel World  
Black Bullet  
Strike the Blood  
The Irregular at Magic High School  
Shakugan no Shana  
A Certain Magical Index  
A Certain Scientific Railgun  
The Devil Is a Part-Timer!

 **Gangan  
** Fullmetal Alchemist  
Inu x Boku SS  
Soul Eater  
Tokyo Underground  
Sekirei  
Murder Princess  
Corpse Princess

 **Heroes Phantasia  
** Darker Than Black  
Slayer  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
My-HiME  
s-CRY-ed

 **Shōnen Magazine  
** Attack on Titan  
Mardock Scramble  
xxxHolic  
Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles  
Cardcaptor Sakura  
Fairy Tail  
Nanatsu no Taizai  
UQ Holder  
Negima  
Cyborg 009  
GetBackers  
Kekkaishi  
Flame of Recca  
The Law of Ueki  
InuYasha  
History's Strongest Disciple  
Zettai Karen Children  
MÄR  
Ushio to Tora

 **Others  
** Blood Lad  
Fate/Series  
Dot Hack Series  
Black Rock Shooter  
Kill la Kill  
Elfen Lied  
Kara no Kyoukai  
Melty Blood/Lunar Legend  
Devil May Cry  
Witchblade  
Dream Eater Merry  
Shadow Skills  
Xam'd  
Problem Children Are Coming From Another World, Aren't They?  
Majikoi: Oh! Samurai Girls  
Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero  
The Legend of the Legendary Heroes  
Akame ga Kill  
Trinity Seven  
IS: Infinite Stratos  
High School DxD  
Date A Live  
The Testament of Sister New Devil  
I Couldn't Become a Hero, So I Reluctantly Decided to Get a Job.  
Unbreakable Machine-Doll  
Absolute Duo  
Maken-Ki  
Zero no Tsukaima  
Seikon no Qwaser  
Hamatora  
Magi  
Log Horizon  
Code:Breaker  
Durarara  
Mirrai Nikki  
Princess Resurrection  
Chaika -The Coffin Princess-  
Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?  
Towa no Quon  
Birdy the Mighty Decode  
Casshern  
Tiger & Bunny  
Angelic Layer  
World Conquest Zvezda Plot  
Sgt. Frog  
DanMachi  
Beyond the Boundary  
Deadman Wonderland  
Noragami  
The World God Only Know  
Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu

* * *

Sorry If you don't see your favorite anime, these are the anime I going to work with. I do want to put more but that just to much for me. I would like to put  
Code Geass, Death Note, Gurren Lagann, Freezing, Berserk, Ikkitousen, Gai-Rei, Tokyo ESP, Yozakura Quartet, Kurokami, DRAMAtical Murder, Mekakucity Actors, Owari no Seraph, and some new anime that coming out. I love them but I can't that just too many anime already.

Also you may notice I haven't put in that much Slice of Life, Romance Comedy, & Sports Genre anime the reason is that it would be hard for me to put them in this story same as putting more anime and I would love to put them in but I can only put them as a one liner characters but am already doing that with some characters already on the list.

* * *

This is the plot of the story

The Villains are obtaining all 10 of these items

01- 7 Dragon Balls - DBZ  
02- Sakura's Feathers - Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE  
03- Opening the Gate of Eden (They Need Chii For That) - Black Cat & Chobits  
04- Holy Grail - Fate/Series  
05- The Book of Eibon/Lilith's Mirror/CLOW Book/Death Note - (Index has it store in her mind with the 103,000 grimoires)  
06- Shikon Jewel/Shikon no Tama - InuYasha  
07- Philosopher's Stone - Gosick, FMA, Busou Renkin, & Slayer  
08- Dantalian's bookshelf - Dantalian no Shoka  
09- Awakening Nyx (Need To Open _Makoto Yuuki_ 's Gate)- Persona 3  
10- The Four Gods of Priestess - [Seiryu, Suzaku, Byakko, & Genbu] - Fushigi Yûgi/Rental Magica/Tokyo Majin/Tokyo Ravens/ _Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo_  
 **Note:** _They are protected by the 8 guardian from: I let you reader decide the 8 Guardians_

* * *

 _These would be the Villains of the stories_

 ** _Villains?_**

01 - Obito Uchiha  
02 - Yhwach & Black Beard  
03 - Golden Frieza  
04 - Yomi & Mukuro  
05 - Master Nemesis & Zeref Dragneel  
06 - Byakuran  
07 - Fuji & Satan  
08 - Sesshomaru & Mariko Kurama  
09 - Phantom Thief X Sai & Professor Moral  
10 - Hagoromo Gitsune  
11 - Gilgamesh  
12 - Esdeath  
13 - Judar & Uta  
14 - Medusa Gorgon & Izaya Orihara  
15 - Najimi Ajimu  
16 - Isshinsai Ogata  
17 - Lieselotte Werckmeister  
18 - Seiji Noumi  
19 - Kurumi Tokisaki & Nui Harime  
20 - Road Kamelot & Accelerator


	2. Cast

These will be the character 4 this story so without further adieu

The Main 6 Characters are  
Natsu Draneel - Fairy Tail  
Ichigo Kurosaki - Bleach  
Hei - Darker Than Black  
Naruto Uzumaki - Naruto  
Quon Miduchi - Towa no Quon  
Mikoto Misaka - A Certain Scientific Railgun  
Niwa Sawatari - OC

Sub Characters  
Kamijou Touma - A Certain Magical Index  
Sakura Kinomoto - Cardcaptor Sakura  
Saber - Fate/Series  
Shana - Shakugan no Shana  
Yami/Eve - To Love Ru/Black Cat  
Touka Kirishima - Tokyo Ghoul  
Akane Ikoma - OC

Others/World They will Visit  
Akame ga Kill - Akane, Mein, Leone, & Tatsumi  
Trinity Seven - Arata, Levi, Lilith, & Arin  
Hell Teacher Nube - Meisuke Nueno  
Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle - Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane, & Mokona  
Black Bullet - Rentarou, Enju, & Tina  
Strike the Blood - Yukina & Kojou  
The Irregular at Magic High School - Tatsuya & Miyuki  
The Devil Is a Part-Timer! - Sadao, Emi, Shirou, & Chiho  
Yusibu - Fino & Raul  
The Testament of Sister New Devil - Basara, Mio, & Maria  
Problem Children Are Coming From Another World, Aren't They? - Izayoi, You, Asuka, & Kurousagi  
Majikoi: Oh! Samurai Girls - Momoyo, Kazuko, & Yamato  
Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero - Akatsuki, Miu, Kuzuha, & Haruka  
Medaka Box - Medaka, Zenkichi, & Hansode  
Dream Eater Merry - Merry  
Birdy the Mighty Decode - Birdy  
Casshern Sin - Casshern  
Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?  
World Conquest Zvezda Plot  
Sgt. Frog  
DanMachi  
Beyond the Boundary  
Deadman Wonderland  
Noragami  
The World God Only Know  
Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu  
Dot Hack Series  
Black Rock Shooter  
Kill la Kill  
Dragon Ball  
Elfen Lied  
Kara no Kyoukai  
Slayer  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
Attack on Titan  
InuYasha  
Fullmetal Alchemist  
Soul Eater  
D Gray-man  
Blue Exorcist  
Rosario + Vampire  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
Beelzebub  
Tiger & Bunny  
Log Horizon  
Code:Breaker  
Durarara  
Mirrai Nikki  
Princess Resurrection  
Chaika -The Coffin Princess

Cameo  
Assassination Classroom  
One Piece  
Rurouni Kenshin  
Hunter x Hunter  
Toriko  
Gintama  
Saint Seiya  
YuYu Hakusho  
Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan  
My Hero Academia  
Claymore  
Nurarihyon no Mago  
One Punch Man  
Neuro: Supernatural Detective  
Muhyo to Rouji no Mahouritsu Soudan Jimusho  
Sword Art Online  
Accel World  
Inu x Boku SS  
Soul Hunter  
Tokyo Underground  
Sekirei  
Corpse Princess  
Murder Princess  
My-HiME  
s-CRY-ed  
Mardock Scramble  
xxxHolic  
Nanatsu no Taizai  
UQ Holder  
Negima  
Cyborg 009  
GetBackers  
Kekkaishi  
Flame of Recca  
The Law of Ueki  
History's Strongest Disciple  
Zettai Karen Children  
MÄR  
Ushio to Tora  
Blood Lad  
Melty Blood/Lunar Legend  
Devil May Cry  
Witchblade  
Shadow Skills  
Xam'd  
The Legend of the Legendary Heroes  
IS: Infinite Stratos  
High School DxD  
Date A Live  
Absolute Duo  
Maken-Ki  
Zero no Tsukaima  
Seikon no Qwaser  
Hamatora  
Magi  
Code:Breaker  
Angelic Layer  
Black Lagoon  
Jormungand

* * *

The Story will begin


End file.
